


Family Week

by DreamingisBelieving



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine's family, Blaine'sfather, Family, Glee - Freeform, Glee Club - Freeform, Klaine, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of abuse, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: Mr. Schue gives the assignment for the week: Family. That sends Blaine into a frenzy, because he never got along with his family, but with Kurt by his side, he'll be fine, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this little thing and if you did, please leave a kudos and a comment telling me so! Thank you for taking time out of your day and enjoy!

The New Directions were talking amongst themselves like always, before class started.

  
Blaine and Mike were having an in depth conversation about which would win in a fight, The Flash or Batman, and Kurt was talking with the girls about their plans for Homecoming in a couple of weeks.

  
"Guys! Take a seat!" Mr. Schue exclaims with the clap of his hands, and entering to the front of the room.

  
Kurt settled himself beside Blaine, on the top row of the risers.

  
"Alright! So, something pretty cool happened this past weekend," The choir teacher smiles excitedly. He waits a few seconds to hold tension in his the room before continuing, "My sister is getting married!"

  
The group erupts in celebratory claps and whistles before letting their teacher continue.

  
"So, this week the lesson is about family!" He pauses for a reaction, some were happy and others, such ass Santana, Mike, and Blaine, not so much. "Sing a song about you're family, if it's how you feel about them, or about a specific family member you have a real connection with, either way, do a song about your family," He explains with a firm nod. "I'll even start you off with my own song," He picks his guitar up from it's stand and put the strap around his neck. He clears his throat before opening his mouth to sing,

  
_Hands, put your empty hands in mine_   
_And scars—show me all the scars you hide_   
_And hey, if your wings are broken_   
_Please take mine so yours can open, too_   
_'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

  
The first verse sends Blaine into a train of thought. What was he suppose to do his song on? Should he lie about his family and just do one about love? Or should he spread his feelings out and let everyone take a jab at them and sing a song that says really what it's like to live in the Anderson household.

  
_I'll be your eyes 'til yours can shine_   
_And I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady SATELLITE_   
_And when you can't rise, well, I'll crawl with you on hands and knees_   
_'Cause I... I'm gonna stand by you_

  
He never really talked about his family to anyone besides Kurt, which still wasn't often, because to put it lightly, he didn't love them. They didn't love him for who he was so why should he? The only one he could stand was Cooper, because he tried, but he just felt like Cooper wasn't capable of loving anyone but himself.

  
He was in depth in his own thoughts he didn't notice he was staring off into the distance until Kurt's hand squeeze pulled him back into reality.

  
Mr. Schue played the last few strings before ending the song. Everyone clapped for their teacher who had ended near the band, quite a ways away from where he had started.   
The bell rang and everyone had slowly started making their way out of the room.

  
Blaine opened his locker up, grabbing his backpack from it and slinging it over his shoulder.

  
"Hey, are you alright?" Kurt asks, his bag over his shoulder and his coat on.

  
"Yeah, I just can't decide which song to do this week," Blaine explains, shutting his locker and taking Kurt's hand in his as they started to head out of the school.

  
"It's up to you, but if it was up to me, I would do it, full on and not lie, saying your family is perfect," Kurt says basically reading his mind, which he did quite often.

  
"I don't know," Blaine shrugs stopping when they reached his car. Kurt just sighs planting a kiss on his lips.

  
"I love you, I'll see you tomorrow,"

  
"Of course, love you too," Blaine replies pecking his lips once more before turning to get in his car and start home.

  
The next day, Artie did a beautiful song about how is family support him through everything, Rachel did a song about her dad's and their love for her, and Sam did an unknown country song about how they could get through anything if they had each other which has been proven to be true.

  
To say the least, Blaine was still conflicted.

  
Wednesday came and gone with performances from, Mercedes, who had chosen to do "You're Gonna Miss This" By Trace Adkins, even though it wasn't really her style, and Mike Mike, and Tina had also gone. Finn who had picked "The Greatest Man I Never Knew" by Reba also killed it on Wednesday.

  
Blaine still hadn't even started to prepare for his song.

  
Thursday rolled around and Puck had done "Family Portrait" by P!nk, giving it an acoustic twist. Santana had picked "Because of You" It wasn't a precise representation of a family relationship, but it didn't matter, because they knew it was meant towards her father.

  
It was soon Kurt's turn who had spent the week picking the perfect song and had chosen. He had eventually chosen "Supermoon" by Blue Hamilton, which wasn't about a father son relationship, but still had the same effect on Kurt.

  
Halfway through the song and Blaine was getting chills through his body, listening to Kurt sing the unique song.

  
_Let me start by giving all the facts_   
_Nothing that we've said or done can be taken back_   
_The mistakes that we've made will never be erased_   
_If we let go of the past our fear will lose its strength_

_Strangers on the street they look you up and down_   
_To be you is to be stone and stared into the ground_   
_No one UNDERSTANDS what it's like to be you_   
_Forget what all the haters say they haven't got a clue_

  
Kurt starts around the room with a happy grin on his face, he usually did when he was singing about something he was passionate about.

_Houston do you feel me like a swarm of killer bees_   
_Floating through the sky on zero gravity_

_Houston do you read me like a_ _skydiver_   
_About to blow the roof of this easy rider_   
_Aim ignite to the sky to the sky, aim ignite to the sky_   
_You're with me tonight_   
_They won't bring us down_   
_Just believe in us tonight_   
_Take my hand and we can fly beyond_   
_The stars and the sky we'll sail the supermoon_   
_Tonight (Houston do you read me like a skydiver, We're gonna blow the roof of this_   
_easy rider)_   
_They won't bring us down (Aim ignite to the sky to the sky, aim ignite to the sky)_

  
He finishes the song strong and his smile only gets bigger when everyone was clapping for him and seeing Blaine's proud smile on his face.

  
When Blaine returned home that night, his parents were home, to his surprise.

  
"Blaine!" His mother exclaims, a drink in one hand, and a long, skinny cigarette in the other.

  
"Hey, I thought you guys weren't coming home for a while," Blaine chuckles nervously.

  
"Yeah, we got off early," She says drinking from her glass of wine. When he puts his bag down he notices her busted upper lip, and bruising jaw. Blaine just shakes it off and smiles to his father who was too busy in his phone to care about either of them.

  
"How was the trip?" Blaine asks, making conversation.

  
"Oh, Hawaii is just beautiful," His dad replies a smirk on his face, and his thumbs typing away at his phone.

  
"Hawaii? I thought it was LA," Blaine questions hanging his coat up on the hook in the foyer.

 

"What? Oh yeah, that's what I meant," He shakes his head, chuckling, but not caring enough to look up at his son.

  
"Yeah, I'll be upstairs," Blaine says before heading up the stairs two at a time.

  
He knew his dad wasn't in LA on a business trip. He knew he was off with one the woman he chose over his mom, but they all knew that, but didn't say anything. He also knew his mom really was in LA on business, and was drinking away her worries, every chance she got. None of it was new.

  
It even inspired Blaine to do his performance tomorrow in Glee, he wasn't afraid anymore to do it, he knew what he was going to do now. What song and how.

  
When Glee rolled around on Friday, they only three left were, Quinn, Brittany and Blaine.

  
Brittany went first with a song about Lord Tubbington and Quinn performed a deep song, explaining how she felt alone after he dad had left after she had the baby two years ago. It was Blaine's turn and he was still less than excited to do this, he was just prepared now.

  
"You'll do great," Kurt encourages pecking his cheek, which made Blaine's lips curl into a smile. Blaine stands from his spot and standing in the middle of the floor and the club stared at him expectantly.

  
_Hey, girl, open the walls, play with your dolls_   
_We'll be a perfect family._   
_When you walk away is when we really play_   
_You don't hear me when I say,_   
_"Mom, please wake up._   
_Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis."_

  
Blaine can still remember the first time he realized his dad was cheating on his mom.

  
He was twelve and his dad had come home from a "Business trip" with a hickey on his neck. He first asked his mom who had shrugged it off, but then he asked Cooper who had told him flat out how it was and why it was going to be like this for a long time.

  
It was also in the same week that he had caught Cooper experimenting with a joint in hand and his best friend by his side.

  
_Places, places, get in your places_   
_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._   
_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_   
_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_   
_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_   
_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_   
_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

  
At this point Blaine a smile on his face, but tears were gathering in his hazel eyes. He felt vulnerable, but yet he felt relieved that he was able to get this off his chest.

  
_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_   
_I see things that nobody else sees._   
_(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_   
_I see things that nobody else sees)_

_Hey, girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on_   
_Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry._   
_When you turn your back she pulls out a flask_   
_And forgets his infidelity._   
_Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic,_   
_Go back to being plastic._

  
There was a reason he never spoke about his family, and this was exactly why, he didn't want people to pity him, they either did that or didn't believe him because his dad hid his hickeys, and his mom hid her bruises. They lived in a fairly large home and had a fair amount of money, so everyone thought their only problems were the fact they didn't have the right table cloths for their social event that weekend, but Blaine saw so many things that no one would ever see.

  
_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_   
_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_   
_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_   
_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_   
_I see things that nobody else sees._

  
He finishes the song strong and with tears falling down his cheeks freely. He didn't realize they were falling until he finished.

 

Everyone sat in silence for a few seconds.

  
His fingernails were digging into his palms and aching but he didn't realize until he finished the last note.

  
He soon relaxed for a few seconds, but tensed up once again when he realized they were staring at him. He wiped at his eyes and turned to Kurt who soon joined him in the front of the room, wrapping him in his arms tightly. Kurt places a kiss on his head and rubs his back.

  
Blaine wasn't sobbing, but he still had tears rushing down his olive cheeks.

  
The room soon erupts in a clap.

  
Blaine smiles to them before taking Kurt's hand and sat back in their usual seats.

  
Mr. Schue soon stood back up taking Blaine's spot.

  
"I had no idea," Rachel says breaking the silence within the room. Blaine goes to speak but Finn beats him to it.

  
"I thought, you were some rich kid, who wanted to run the Glee club,"

  
"I wouldn't have even guessed that was going on," Mike adds.

  
"At least my dad made a decision and I don't have to see him anymore, but you have to actually go home to that," Puck chimes in.

  
"No, my parents are usually gone, but this wasn't suppose to be eye opening for anyone, it's just-" Blaine stops to take a sighs and recollect his thoughts. "My parents came home yesterday and it kind of just made me angry, that I decided to sing about it, I don't want you guys to look at my differently, I just took Kurt's advice," Blaine gives his boyfriend a small smile. Kurt returns it, squeezing his hand lightly.

  
The bell ringing saved him from explaining anymore. Blaine was soon pulling Kurt out of the room with a big grin on his face, he was happy he was able to do this.  
When they reached Kurt's locker Blaine had pushed him against the cold metal and placed a hot kiss on his lips. It took a minute for Kurt to realize what was going on before kissing back, wrapping his arms around his neck.

  
Blaine was first to pull apart for air.

  
"What was that for?" Kurt chuckles.

  
"I just feel so relieved that I did it, and I feel better about it, and I'm so glad you told me to do that, because it worked," Blaine says pressing his forehead against Kurt's.


End file.
